


¿CÓMO TE LO DIGO?

by narutinachan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, spoiler final del final del manga y anime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Llevaba toda la maldita mañana siguiéndola, sin atreverse a dar la cara, maquinando las mil formas distintas en las que se lo podría decir, las millones de combinaciones de palabras que podría utilizar. Pero cuando creía estar decidido finalmente, nada más verla, el valor que le había llevado horas acumular desaparecía en un segundo.<br/>Apretó los puños y gruñó levemente. Estaba rabioso por la impotencia que sentía. De ningún modo podía dejarlo pasar otro día más. Tenía que decírselo hoy. De otro modo no tendría más remedio que reconocer que era un cobarde, y desde luego que el gran Inuyasha jamás haría eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿CÓMO TE LO DIGO?

Inuyasha se asomó entre las ramas del árbol en el que estaba escondido para mirar a Kagome, la cual estaba un poco más allá recogiendo hierbas medicinales en el prado. La expresión del hanyou, que en un  principio era de determinación, se fue transformando a otra de miedo e impotencia; hasta que finalmente se volvió a ocultar entre las ramas a la vez que bufaba con exasperación.

¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Llevaba toda la maldita mañana siguiéndola, sin atreverse a dar la cara, maquinando las mil formas distintas en las que se lo podría decir, las millones de combinaciones de palabras que podría utilizar. Pero cuando creía estar decidido finalmente, nada más verla, el valor que le había llevado horas acumular desaparecía en un segundo.

 Apretó los puños y gruñó levemente. Estaba rabioso por la impotencia que sentía. De ningún modo podía dejarlo pasar otro día más. Tenía que decírselo hoy. De otro modo no tendría más remedio que reconocer que era un cobarde, y desde luego que el gran Inuyasha jamás haría eso.

Así que finalmente, más por orgullo que por la confianza que sentía, saltó del árbol y comenzó a acercarse a la miko con pasos pausados. Ella se percató de su presencia cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, y se volteó para dirigirle una sonrisa. Inuyasha se sonrojó completamente, y todo su valor se esfumó por ese simple acto. Tendría que estar prohibido sonreír así.

-Hola Inuyasha – le habló Kagome, sacándole de sus pensamientos e inconsciente de la cantidad de emociones enfrentadas que bullían en el interior del hanyou en esos momentos -. ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? Ya pensaba que te habrías ido con el monje Miroku a exterminar monstruos otra vez.

-He estado por ahí – respondió de forma cortante, desviando la mirada de ella en un inútil intento de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome, con el mimo tono cortante, ofendida -. Estos últimos días has estado muy raro, y me has estado evitando – añadió, con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz que alarmó al hanyou y le hizo sentirse aún más nervioso.

-¿Qué? Yo no evito…

-¡Sí que lo haces! – le cortó ella, en un tono que no daba lugar a discusiones.

Inuyasha ya no se sintió capaz de mentir ante tal afirmación por su parte, ya que después de todo era cierto que la había evitado. Así que se quedó callado. Un incomodo silencio se formó entre los dos; y el hanyou aprovechó ese lapso para analizar más concienzudamente a la miko. Se la veía realmente enfadada y resentida; pero, por encima de todo eso, podía distinguir ese inconfundible brillo de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos que ella trataba de ocultar inútilmente. Olfateo y pudo percibir el leve olor a lágrimas que procedía de ella. Debía haber estado llorando hace poco. ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! Por su indecisión la había vuelto a hacer daño. ¡Era una maldita escoria, un cobarde, un…!

-¿Ya te has cansado de mí? ¿Es eso? – murmuró Kagome mirando al suelo, interrumpiendo la autorreprimenda mental del hanyou, en un tono tan bajo que le habría resultado imposible de oír de no haber tenido orejas de perro.

A Inuyasha le llevó unos segundos procesar sus palabras; y cuando finalmente lo hizo sintió que una gran rabia, completamente diferente a la anterior, surgía dentro de él. ¿Ahora estaba dudando de él? ¿De verdad creía que podía ser tan bastardo como para dejarla ahora?

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí después de todo lo que ha pasado?! – explotó, incapaz de contenerse.

-¡No quiero más mentiras, Inuyasha! – le respondió ella igual de rabiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Si no es por eso, ¿por qué has estado evitando estar a solas conmigo todo este tiempo, por qué huyes de mí? Reconoce que es porque no sabes cómo decirme que no soy nada para ti. Admite que en todo este tiempo jamás has dejado de amar a Kykio.

Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras y contener su rabia. Se acercó a ella, recorriendo los pocos pasos que los separaban, y la agarró los hombros, determinado a demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – gritó Kagome escapando de su contacto y alejándose nuevamente de él -. ¡Osuwari!

Inuyasha soltó una maldición antes de estamparse fuertemente contra el suelo. La hierba amortiguó algo el golpe, pero aún así le dolió; aunque no tanto cómo le dolía el corazón en ese momento. A ese primer “Osuwari” le siguieron unos cuantos más, que le iban hundiendo cada vez más en el suelo. Él se esforzó por no perder la conciencia por la golpiza, como muchas otras veces antes. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por levantar la cabeza aún con el hechizo activado, justo a tiempo de ver a Kagome darle le espalda y comenzar a alejarse de él.  No podía dejar que Kagome se marchara pensando todas esas cosas de él. ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

-¡MALDITA SEA KAGOME! – gritó, en medio de su ira y desesperación -. ¡NO ES CULPA MÍA NO SABER CÓMO DECIRTE QUE TE HE DEJADO PREÑADA!

Kagome detuvo bruscamente su marcha, quedándose clavada en el sitio, y un nuevo silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. En ese tiempo Inuyasha pudo analizar lo que había dicho y le entraron ganas de ponerse el mismo a darse de cabezazos contra el suelo. A ver si así conseguía desaparecer bajo tierra, o por lo menos colocarse bien los sesos para dejar de ser tan burro. De todas las formas que había maquinado para decírselo, esa había sido sin duda la peor que podría haber elegido.

Kagome seguía tiesa en el sitio, dándole la espalda, e Inuyasha se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Entendería que le moliera a “Osuwaris”, que le insultara, que se desmayara de la sorpresa, que le recriminara…; pero su falta total de respuesta le estaba volviendo loco.

-Yo… Yo… Lo siento, Kagome – comenzó a balbucear el hanyou -. Tendría que haber tenido más control de mi mismo. Yo pude oler que estabas en celo, pero… Estabas tan hermosa… y olías tan bien que… No pude detenerme. No me paré a pensar las cosas…

-¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo me has estado evitando por eso? – le interrumpió Kagome en tono neutro, aún sin voltearse.

-Yo, lo siento tanto – volvió a disculparse Inuyasha, aún completamente azorado, sin medir lo que decía -. Sé que aún no habíamos hablado sobre el tema de… tener cachorros. No debí ser tan egoísta como para arriesgarme a que esto pasara sin consultártelo. Decidí esperar unos días para confirmarlo… Tú olor fue cambiando, ya no podía negar lo evidente… Pero no sabía cómo decírtelo…

-¿Tú quieres que tengamos a este hijo, Inuyasha? – volvió a interrumpirle la miko. Inuyasha pudo saber por el tono de su voz que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre he querido tener una familia contigo – respondió sin pensar. Aunque luego se arrepintió de ser tan directo, no quería presionarla -. Pero si tú no quieres puede que aún…

-¡Osuwari!

Inuyasha volvió a besar el suelo. No se sorprendió ni reclamó, ya que lo estaba esperando, y estaba de más que se lo merecía. Lo que no se esperaba es que al terminar el hechizo y levantar la cabeza del suelo, Kagome le ayudara a incorporarse para darle después un apasionado beso. No sabía a qué venía eso, pero él no iba a quejarse; así que la correspondió sin dudarlo. Cuando se quedaron sin oxígeno se separaron.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos para encontrarse la imagen más hermosa que recordaba haber visto jamás. Kagome seguía llorando; pero esta vez sus labios formaban una hermosa y sincera sonrisa y sus ojos estaban brillantes. No cabía duda de que estaba muy feliz; y las dudas que pudiera tener al respecto se desvanecieron en cuanto ella se volvió a lanzar sobre él para besarle a la vez que le abrazaba por el cuello.

-Eres un tonto, Inuyasha – habló Kagome entre beso y beso -. Si lo sabías, tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, grandísimo tonto.

Inuyasha no respondió a sus acusaciones. No merecía la pena, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Simplemente la aferró por la cintura y la acercó aún más a él. Ella sí que le había hecho a él el hanyou más feliz del mundo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
